Antithesis
by lillyinblack
Summary: The wheels in Fred’s head started to turn though. Hermione Granger, possibly the antithesis of what Fred Weasely is down to the very fibers of his being could possibly be the answer he had been waiting for.
1. A Slight Problem

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter. Nothing, zip, nadda, ziltch. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling.

**A.N. and so on:** This is the first fanfiction I've written in quite some time, and this is also the very first Harry Potter fanfiction I have ever written. Hopefully you shall enjoy it. Normally, I don't like to give away plotful things such as pairings, but this is quite obviously a Fred Weasely/Hermione Granger story, so I won't beat around the bush about it. This will be a multi-chapter go, and please forgive me if I take time between updates. College is killing me here. So for now, please enjoy.

**Antithesis**

Fred Weasley was in a state. What kind of state? One of those low-down, world-on-your-shoulders, kick-them-when-they're-down kind of states. Most of the time this would not bother him, but it had begun to affect his work, and that was downright intolerable. Fred Weasely could not find a date.

Although a formidable free spirit, along with his carbon-copy brother, there were certain things in Fred's life that most people assumed would happen. Most agreed that he wouldn't make it far out of Hogwarts. He and George did them better and did not even bother with it. They took the Tri-Wizard Tournament money that Harry Potter had so generously invested in them and they capitalized on their plans to open a joke shop. As predicted by most, they took the wizarding prankster world by storm, and were now boasting three bustling shops, two at Diagon Alley and a smaller branch conveniently in Hogsmeade. He yet again went above and beyond the expectations. He was able to escape the confines of his mother's rule by living in a converted apartment above the Diagon Alley store he managed, but visited the Burrow several times a week, if not daily. The world was peaceful, Voldemort had been vanquished once and for all, and Fred had pulled his weight fighting the war amongst the Order of the Phoenix, and although there were still dark wizards on the loose, he could enjoy the state of calm that had finally settled in on his life.

Except for one detail. His brother, his greatest partner in crime, now had a partner of his own- a wife. George had married Alicia Spinnet just a few months prior to Fred's predicament. To accommodate them, Fred made the alterations to the loft apartment in their second Weasely's Wizarding Wheezes storefront and left the larger store and apartment to the newlyweds. Like he would be caught there watching his brother act the sap anyway. To make things easier travel wise, Fred and George entrusted their Hogsmeade branch to Lee Jordan, and he was apparently doing a wonderful business during the school year, even figuring out new ways to smuggle the 'contraband' into the Hogwarts.

Everyone in the family and with friends were growing older, settling down and pairing off, so it did not come as a surprise when he received an invitation in the mail for Oliver and Katie's wedding. But now he had yet another predicament; the invitation was for him and a lady friend, and Oliver had asked him to be in the wedding party. That was all fine and dandy, but Fred had been without a significant other for over a year now. Sure, he and Angelina had been doing well, but he was still too restless and she was all to eager to settle down. They could not seem to find a middle ground and parted ways. She seemed a lot happier with Lee anyway; at least that is what Fred always told himself. So now Fred was racking his brain to come up with a female friend whom they all knew who was neither taken nor going to be out of the country at the time of the wedding. So far he had nothing to show for his efforts.

Monday afternoons were always slow in the shops, and Fred sat idly at the front desk, one hand buried in his untidy, medium-length copper hair, the other turning the pages of the _Daily Prophet_ that he was only half-reading. He hadn't even bothered to wear his dark green cloak, which was tossed over the second stool behind the counter. Some days, he just preferred muggle clothing anyway. Old, beaten up blue jeans and an equally old but well taken care of yellow button down was just as lazy and perfect for a Monday. He would close up shop in an hour and retreat back upstairs for a bit of lunch before returning to the shop, reopening, and restocking for the next day before finally calling it a night. He was pleasantly surprised to hear the bell chime and the front door open and shut with the sound of footsteps accompanying it.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, I'm your shopkeep who is currently busy with the _Daily Prophet_. Have a gander at our wares but just remember, if you use it, it's yours and I won't tell you the counter-curses." He mumbled unenthusiastically as he ran across an article of interest. He was answered with the sound of a tapping foot and a rather familiar clearing of the throat. He looked up from the page to lay eyes upon his recently graduated little sister with her hands on her hips and a look that would make their mother proud. "Well well, Gin, I didn't expect to see you here."

"And your customer service is really going downhill, brother-dear." She replied singsong. He smiled at her and noticed the other girl standing behind her. His smile went immediately wider and he stood up from his stool, hurrying out from behind the counter to give his sister a hug.

"I try to keep things lively around here," he ruffled Ginny's hair, which elicited a great yelp of protest, but he had already turned to her companion, "and Hermione Granger, it has been a crow's age since I've seen you." Hermione still had to crane her neck up to look at Fred, it seemed like every time she saw him and George they were taller. He gave her a grin and then held out his arms a bit before saying, "Do I get a hug? I promise I'm not contagious or anything, well, I can't promise that I won't bite though." She laughed, but was horrified to feel a blush creep unbidden onto her face. She quickly accepted his embrace to squelch the potential awkwardness that a red face can create. Unfortunately for her, he had noticed it and already had mental notes taken.

"Lovely to see you, Fred." She smiled as they broke apart and she took her place at Ginny's side. After the war with Voldemort and graduating from Hogwarts, Hermione finally knew what she wanted to do with her life, at least for a few years. She immediately applied for Mediwitch training at St. Mungo's, and with her excellent reputation and recommendations she was accepted and was now studying like mad to help ailing witches and wizards. She loved the work and her tenacity for learning made her a favorite amongst the senior healers. She still had about a year of training left before she would be an official healer, but the work she was doing now was worth the wait. With Ron and Harry in Auror training, it was also a personal comfort to know that she would be able to help them out medically if the situation ever arose, which everyone dearly hoped would not. Ginny, in the meantime, had become a best friend like Hermione had never had before. Seeing as Ginny was female, the two found it much easier to relate to one another and they could be there when idle chit-chat was a necessity. Hermione was still the conservative of the two. She tamed her hair back into the same slightly messy bun every day; she wore her healer's robes on days she worked and comfortable muggle attire on her off days. She wasn't one to dress up or overdo anything about the way she looked, it always seemed like time wasted.

"So, why am I so lucky to have my favorite sister and her lovely best friend drop in on me during work?" He clapped his hands together and smiled at them both in turn.

"Message from Mum, as usual," Ginny laughed, "honestly, you should buy her a bloody owl so she stops using me. She wanted me to make sure you knew that supper this evening is at six. Ronnie and Harry are being let out of their cages for the evening and they will be joining us too."

"Ickle Ronniekins out from Auror training? What fun." Fred grinned and looked over at Hermione, "Are you coming along to then?" Still wondering why exactly Fred had called herself lovely, the sudden question caught her a bit off guard.

"Oh, yes of course, I'll be heading over right after I stop off at home this evening."

"It is going to be quite the occasion," Ginny smiled, "you know how mum gets about these little weekly 'extended family get-togethers'." Fred groaned. Knowing his mum, half of the Order would be at the Burrow as well as all of the siblings and their wives or significant others.

"Well, be sure to stop in and tell Alicia and George as well." He finally sighed, "And I'll be seeing you two this evening."

"That you will, 'till tonight, Fred!" Ginny smiled and turned toward the door with Hermione in tow.

"See you this evening, Fred." Hermione called casually over her shoulder.

"'Course you will." He called after. Hermione shot him a smile quickly before joining Ginny on the street as they went to carry the message to his brother. The wheels in Fred's head started to turn though. Hermione Granger, possible the antithesis of what Fred Weasely is down to the very fibers of his being could possibly be the answer he had been waiting for.


	2. Expectations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter. Nothing, zip, nadda, ziltch. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling.

**Antithesis**

Oh the great saga that was Hermione Granger. Bookworm, know-it-all, loyal Gryffindor, best friend, and the 'most promising witch of her generation.' She was used to the predispositions that she met every day of her life. Everywhere she went, her name tagged along, but deep down she had a terrible feeling that her name was her only identification. It was not as if it were as bad as Harry had it. Harry was treated as if he were more of an object than a person for his entire life, but he seemed to finally be breaking away from that and finding himself during his Auror training. Ronald had been doing well too, at least that is what Hermione was told by Harry. Ron was never much for writing letters ever, and Hermione didn't expect him to start anytime soon. She, too, knew that as much as her name was famous her expectation to marry her best friend was just as strong. She, however, could not see herself growing up and growing old with Ron Weasely. She couldn't see herself marrying Harry, so why would she marry Ron? They were the extended family she never had, and well, they just did not 'light her fire' as those cheesy romance novels boast.

Ron also did not seem that receptive. At one point, she wanted dearly to be with him. After she realized that a relationship with Viktor Krum was next to impossible while going to school, her unrequited feelings sought Ron out instead. Unfortunately, he spent most of their sixth year parading around with Lavender Brown, the two snogging whenever the chance arose. (And to Hermione at the time, that was far too often.) By the time the two of them split, Hermione had managed to rationalize her feelings for Ron and she went back to just being friends. However, she had a sinking feeling that Ron may have developed something for her in the past couple of years. It did not help that Molly Weasely was practically planning their wedding, but as Fred and George had explained to her once, their mother's nagging and matchmaking was always successfully ignored by her offspring, but it did sew the seeds quite effectively.

Fred. Hermione realized that it really had been several months since he had seen either of the Weasley twins. She set down her keys on the kitchen counter in her flat and left her bag on the modest table. She always thought the boys were handsome and cunning, downright Slytherin in some of their pranks, but she always felt that due to their lack of attention to their schoolwork that they would never go anywhere in life. Now in all of their success, Hermione was almost embarrassed to know that she had never congratulated them. Every time they had the chance to converse, however, their silent communication and manners seemed to express their knowing without saying a word. Personally, she was grateful that she never had to condone the enabling of goofing off at school.

"Troublemaking blokes…" she smiled to herself and walked briskly to her room. It was about five forty-five, and Hermione always tried to be at the Burrow a few minutes early. Flooing would take no time though. She stripped off her Healer's robes and hung them neatly back in their place in the closet. She took down a pair of chocolate-colored slacks and a knitted black turtleneck with oversized cuffs and slipped them on over her conservative dark knickers. Living with Lavender and Parvati for seven years did not lack in perks. Although the two girls did give Hermione their share of bad beauty tips, they did teach her a few charms that could manage to tame her very bushy hair into natural curls. Still, although it just took the flick of a wand and an incantation, Hermione only used it when she was going out or on special occasions. Ginny had promised Hermione that this little get together at the Burrow was being turned into quite the event, and Hermione felt that she should look the part. Nothing flashy or frilly, just Hermione looking nice.

Back in Diagon Alley, Fred was wasting no time on looking particularly dashing for his family and friends. He had already settled on not changing from the clothing he was already wearing. Alicia always told him and George that yellow brought out the blue in their eyes anyway. What he was more interested in was trying to remember if Hermione Granger was currently tied to anyone. Ron was right out. The git was either too scared or too blind to notice the girl, no, young woman, that Hermione was. Harry was also right out, considering that he had finally gotten back together with Ginny. Krum? Well he had not been on the map for years, but what did Fred know of that? Nothing. What did he know of Hermione? She was the brightest witch at Hogwarts and indeed the brightest witch Fred had ever known, but she never seemed to live much outside of her work. It seemed that was her only passion in life, which is not bad, but somewhere along in her life Hermione missed getting to go into the outside world and she never had the desire to. But among their friends and family, Hermione was well known and well liked, but suddenly Fred stumbled upon another problem. What in the world would possess Hermione Granger to even speak to Fred?

Oh, this would be tricky. Sure they were friends, but he could bet that she most likely did not trust him. Why should she anyway with his reputation? But he was determined, and he would take Hermione Granger to Oliver's wedding as a date. As what though? Fred had not thought of that. He sat down upon his bed and bit at his bottom lip for a moment before standing again and pacing. A friend. Of course, as a friend. Even though Ron was being a complete idiot for pining for Hermione from afar, Fred was not about to swoop in and snatch up the girl for his own. He at least respected his brother that much. Ron would understand too, if he were in the same position. So it was set, Fred somehow had to win Hermione over, show that he could be trusted, and ask her as a favor to be a friendly escort to Oliver and Katie's wedding. Brilliant. If George had been there to help, however, Fred may have started to see the possible problems in his plan, but for now he went blissfully unaware as he grabbed a handful of floo-powder and left for supper.

Hermione was also ready to get to the Burrow. After drinking a small glass of water and getting Crookshanks his supper, she tossed on her long overcoat, tucked her wand into her sleeve, and flooed directly into the Weasely's already crowded living room. A great greeting went up and Ginny as soon rushing over, brushing ash from Hermione's shoulders. She quickly retreated back to Harry, who had already arrived along with Ron. She gave them both a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek, which gave Ron more of a thrill than she noticed. The both looked rather worn out, but in fine spirits. Bill and Fleur had already arrived, along with Charlie, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Molly (of course), George, Alicia, and a couple others from the order. She involuntarily wondered where Fred was, but was quickly answered with a muffled 'oomph!' as Fred fell out of the fireplace and ran into her. She stumbled forward but felt hands on her shoulders steadying her.

"Woah there," Fred chimed and turned her about by the shoulders, "sorry about that Hermione."

"No- not a problem, Fred." She laughed, grateful for his reflexes. Although she loved the Burrow, she was not eager to meet the carpet up close and personal. Fred looked as if he were about to say something more when Molly came in from the kitchen.

"Now you lot," she smiled, "into the kitchen, supper is on the table. Glad to see everyone made it." The group scuffled in slowly and Fred shrugged his shoulders at Hermione. She laughed and followed him in. Ron, however, had an eyebrow quirked behind him, but became especially alert when he saw Fred take the seat right next to Hermione.

**A.N.:** Thank you to **HyperLittleCatIsBloodyLazy**, **Winnifred Dumbledore**, and **Kiara N'andra Ayth** for reviewing. It helps me out a lot in encouraging me to continue on. So here is the update you all were looking for. I know it is a bit stale, but everyone has to get the exposition behind them, correct? As always, I suggestions are wonderful! These chapters will also be printed out and formally edited sooner or later, and I will update when that will be taking place. So, reviews are welcome, and thank you for reading!


	3. Pushing the Plan into Action

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter. Nothing, zip, nadda, ziltch. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling.

**A.N.:** So wow, thank you to the reviewers, such positive things to say! I am digging this, I could use more feedback. Anyway, here is the third chapter, and things are starting to progress slowly. I do now know exactly where I am going with this yet, but I do know that it will be a fun ride there. So, onto the individuals! **ChaoticConsequences**, Hermione does seem a little bland right now, but I plan on breaking her out of her shell quite a bit. Fred is a good guy to do that for her. **San01**, such a huge complement, I do hope that I will make good on it! **Tahwekilelohcin**, to me, Fred and George are just… wow, you have to love them both, and I do not think I could choose a favorite since they are so alike to begin with. I just flipped a coin to be honest, and Fred was the winner this time around. **xox.Annie Potter.xox**, thanks so much for all of the praise, and I do hope you will enjoy the chapters to come. (Even if Harry is with Ginny. Lol) **Kiara N'andra Ayth**, I actually address some of Ron's reactions in this chapter, but there will be more to come.

But in other words, thank you all so much for reviewing and enjoying the story. I am wondering if you have any suggestions or ideas for plotful problems they can run into? Ahh, fun little situations. Also, longer or shorter chapters? I'm pretty flexible with that. For now, onto chapter 3, enjoy!

**Antithesis**

What in bloody hell did Fred think he was doing?_ Probably nothing, you're overreacting._ Ron chided himself as he took the seat directly across from the woman who had held his affections since they were just kids. After Auror training, he would always tell himself, he would get over his fears and propose to Hermione, once and for all. Auror training, however, was going to last three more years, but Ron did not seem too concerned about Hermione finding another man. After all, she was usually so busy with work that she barely had time for herself, at least that is what it sounded from her letters to Harry. Ron was never that big on writing letters, but he was sure she understood. There was still a certain degree of suspicion pooling in his stomach as he watched his brother and _his_ girl chatting and laughing during supper. Fred had a good head on his shoulders, quite a bit of smarts, but he did not always have the right intentions in it, as Ron knew all too well. He shot Harry a look, to which his best friend merely shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. If Harry did not seem to think it was a problem, it most likely was not. He suddenly was aware that someone was talking to him.

"Sorry, what?" His vision snapped across the table to Hermione who was giving him a good-natured look of impatience.

"I asked you how you are enjoying your training, Ron," she smiled, "since I only hear bits and pieces from Harry. You know, you really could pick up a quill and parchment from time to time and let me know how you are." He smiled back at her, but it flickered a little bit as he noticed Fred giving Hermione a look of great approval. Since when was he paying so much attention to how witty she could be? More so, where did Fred get off approving of her making fun of him?

"I know, but you know me 'Mione," he continued, "Training is going well. I'm bloody run ragged most of the time, lots of studying with lots of physical abuse stacked on top. An endurance trial, really, right Harry?" Harry, who had been preoccupied with staring at Ginny and playing with a lock of her hair suddenly came crashing back into reality.

"Oh right, completely brutal." He grinned and went right back to playing with the same lock of hair.

The rest of the evening went as usual, but Hermione noticed that Fred was trying his best to converse with her. Though she was immediately suspicious, the way he spoke and how he was interested in what she was doing helped convince her that Fred was merely trying to be friendly. She was shy to admit that she wondered how that mind of his and his brother's worked, and figured that maybe it was an opportunity to learn.

"So does that hospital ever let you off the leash?" He asked as they conversed in the living room after Molly's wonderful dessert. She laughed a little.

"Of course they do, I'm not always working you know."

"So what do you do with your free time then?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, I always love to read, there is always something I learn there that I can read more about. The senior healers have been sending me home with more and more for enrichment reading."

"That's all well and good, but have you taken any vacations lately, seen a show, been out of the country?" Fred ventured. Hermione looked at her shoes for a moment. Indeed she had not done any of that. She usually spent her off days at home with Crookshanks curled up in front of the fireplace on cold days or next to the window on the sunny ones with a book open in her lap. For the first time she thought that maybe she was not doing enough with her life.

"No, I have not as of late." She looked back up at him, hoping that she did not look confused. Well, she did look like something, but it was far from confused. Fred saw the look in her eyes and read it blaringly as sadness. How, no, why was Hermione sad? Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. Hermione knew that she was not taking advantage of her freedom, and she finally knew that it may not be a good thing to be completely invested in one's work all of the time. He grinned widely at her.

"Well, we'll have to change that, now wont we?"

"We?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. That word was always something that exited Hermione because it meant inclusion. A lot of people did not use 'we', it was either 'you' or 'I', and whenever she heard a 'we' it would make her do an internal back flip involuntarily.

"Sure we," he laughed, "unless that is you are afraid of spending time with a harmless prankster."

"That's an oxy moron if I have ever heard one." She fired back, and felt a little victory when he laughed heartily and scratched at the back of his head.

"Of course I'm harmless, Hermione, I'd never do anything to harm you" he smiled, but realized how she may take the comment and quickly added, "now Ron on the other hand." The statement had thrown her slightly. She was not used to most men treating her kindly or saying many flattering things besides complementing her studiousness. She started to feel her cheeks go pink, but swallowed the feelings of uneasiness for the sake of the conversation. And why was she so adamant on keeping this conversation going in the first place? _Because, you are still a girl, and you enjoy it when men are paying attention to you, especially an attractive one._

What?

Suddenly her mind was being mutinous. Since when did she find Fred Weasely attractive? And why didn't she find George attractive then? _Because he is unavailable, and by the last time you checked, Fred has not been seeing anyone, right?_

Oh sod it. Fred Weasely was Fred Weasely, friend and prankster extraordinaire, and nothing but a friend to the bookworm that was Hermione Granger.

"Earth calling Hermione Granger…" Fred was waving his hand in front of Hermione's eyes, which were currently enthralled with a bit of the shabby carpet.

"Oh, sorry Fred."

"Doing quite all right, love?" He asked with a knowing grin, "You've gone a but pink, feeling feverish are you?"

"No, don't be silly!" She shook her head and her hands in dismissal, "Now, what were you saying?"

"Just confirming that you do get days off from working at St. Mungo's."

"And I told you that I do."

"Well good, when is your next day off?"

"Oh, umm, day after tomorrow," she answered, feeling suddenly sheepish, "why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if a bloke could take a friend out to lunch, that's all." He smiled softly at her. She recoiled, not out of revulsion but disbelief.

"Wh- what?"

"It isn't a marriage proposal, Hermione, it is lunch." Fred laughed, playing it cool. On the inside however, his mind was racing at a fervent pace on how to recover if she rejected the idea. So while being cool and colleted on the outside, on the inside Fred was a mess. He wondered why it was so bloody hard to ask this particular woman to spend time with him when he could usually drop by a bar and say three lines to a girl and she would be his for the rest of the evening. _Because, old boy, you have to admit to yourself that she's probably a hell of a lot smarter than you. Then again, you have a little more life experience on your side, now don't you?_

"Well, sure," she nodded, and then repeated more assured, "sure, that would be lovely, when and where, Fred?" She looked up just in time to see a great excited grin crack across his face.

"How about you meet me at my shop around noon, I have something I'm working on and I have to keep the shop open for most of the day, but we'll just take an extended lunch. Besides, I have something I am working on that I think even you will appreciate." He smiled in a matter-of-fact way.

"Okay, your store at noon it is, day after tomorrow." Hermione repeated, "Do I have to wear anything in particular?

"Well, clothes would be a good idea." He stated in a flat, serious tone. She batted him on the arm with an indignant little yelp.

"You pervert, keep that up and I wont go!" She laughed. Ron at that point came up behind her and gave Fred a suspicious look and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Is my brother bothering you, 'Mione," He looked at her over her shoulder, "I can always practice the hexes I'm learning on him for you." He grinned goofily, but was only half-joking. Fred knew this, but chose not to acknowledge it.

"No, no of course not we are just kidding around." She smiled up at Ron.

"Okay, just making sure." He nodded, "Hey, Harry and I are going to head out for a little while to get some coffee and get in a good chat away from all this noise, you want to come along?"

"Certainly, I'll be with you all in a moment."

"All right." Ron grinned enthusiastically and hurried off to gather up Harry and Ginny in preparation to leave. Fred shook his head. His brother was a dolt to keep letting Hermione dangle, but the more he watched the two of them interact, he started to believe that the love was quite one-sided. Surely, Hermione did love Ron, but not in the same way that Ron loved Hermione. He could sense some trouble brewing, but that was not really his place.

"So, noon at your shop?" Her charming voice asked again.

"Not going to let Ron convince you against it?" He laughed.

"Why would he?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Oh, you know how protective Ron is," he shrugged, "especially with you."

"Well, I am not attached to Ronald, and he does not make my decisions." Those words sealed the deal for Fred. It made his life much easier, and made asking Hermione to the wedding thousands of times easier. Hermione was a free agent, and he would not have to walk around on eggshells while executing his plan.

"Well, go on and get out of here, and if he poisons you against me you can't say I didn't tell you he would try."

"Even if he tries, I doubt he will succeed." She smiled at him in such a genuine way that it threw Fred for a moment. She turned and walked over to her companions with a slight swagger that he had never noticed before. _She's certainly something else, now isn't she, little minx…_

Oh no, oh no you don't. This mission was purely professional; nothing was going to transpire between Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger. Nothing at all.


End file.
